Fateful encounter
by livelaughlove87878
Summary: After finding out that her boyfriend, Sting, had been cheating on her, Lucy's friends decide to take her to Club Fairy Tail to cheer her up. But nobody could have guessed who she would meet here, or what would happen. NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

I had been hit by a train.

Or at least that's what it felt like.

I had just found out that my boyfriend, Sting, had been cheating on me for three months, with a woman by the name of Minerva. How I found out, you might ask.

I walked in on them. _That's _how.

I haven't left my apartment in a whole fucking week. So finally, all the girls got fed up and dragged me out of my apartment by my hair. _Literally_.

"Don't worry, Lucy! It's for your own good!" Mira exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, Lu-Chan! We've got all the girls together and we're going out clubbing!" Levy said.

"I don't _want _to go out, Levy-Chan! Just let me sulk in silence!" I yelled at her.

"Well, too damn bad, Lucy." Cana said.

So they dragged me out of my house and dragged me into shop after shop, looking for clothes until we finally found the perfect outfits.

Levy got a yellow-orange tube top with a white stripe going around the top, a sparkling skirt in a matching color, and a pair of knee high white boots.

Erza had gotten a short navy blue skirt with a sparkly silver top and a pair of simple black heels.

Mira got a dark purple, almost black top, showing off her stomach, a purple colored mini skirt, and a pink-red bow, which pulled all of her hair to the back of her head.

Juvia had gotten a navy blue skirt, a cerulean blue shirt, and bright blue pumps.

Cana had gotten a bra-like "shirt", a matching skirt, and ankle boots.

And finally, they forced me into a red Cana top, as I decided to call them, with a sparkly white vest, an extremely short red skirt, and white pumps.

"Welcome to Club Fairy Tail!" screamed the announcer. "Oh and don't forget that it's ladies night!"

I could feel the music coursing through my veins as we made our way to the bar. Not knowing what else to do, I got a bit tipsy. Realizing this, I decided to go dance. As I meshed and moved along with the crowd, though, I saw the one person I never wanted to see again, eyeing me.

"Guys…!" I squeaked out terrified, only to realize, I was all alone!

"Make it to the bar, if you make it to the bar, then Cana will be there, you'll be fine..." I mumbled to myself as Sting drew nearer and nearer.

I was almost to the bar when I was knocked over by someone.

"Ouch!" "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" a male voice asked me. "Yeah, I think, but I've got to go, _now_!" I shouted over the music. "Let me help you get where you're going, at least." He said shoving his hand in my face. I look up to see… pink. Is that pink hair? Yep, pink hair, incisor-like teeth, tanned skin, incredibly handsome.

"Sure…?" I looked questioningly at him.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He smiled at me.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I said smiling.

As I smiled, really smiled, for first time in a while, I realized what was going on, and saw Sting even closer than before, just a few feet away. Natsu must have seen the smile fade from my face, because he poked my face.

"He-hey! What was that for?!"

"You looked scared, I just wanted to see if you were okay." He stated nonchalantly.

"I… I've got to get to the bar!" I exclaimed as a familiar hand wrapped around my small wrist.

"Lucy… I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?! And who's this?" sneered Sting.

"Let go of me!" I begged, trying to make his hand release me.

"No, I'd rather not." He said.

"She said let her go!" Natsu suddenly yelled at him.

Sting turned to Natsu, sizing him up, deciding whether or not it would be in his best interest to fight him. Apparently, he decided against it.

"Tch, fine. But next time, Lucy, but next time, this prick won't be around, I'll get you then." He told me, releasing my wrist.

Natsu looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay? Who was that asshole?" He questioned me.

"I'm fine. That was my ex-boyfriend, Sting Eucliffe." I said apprehensively.

"What a dick. Do you know where you friends are? Do you want me to call someone for you?" He asked caringly.

"No… could you just walk me back to my house please? I just need to go home." I said looking up at the stranger who had saved me from Sting.

"Sure…" he said blushing slightly.

As we walked out, I didn't even notice Mirajane, and Sting's, eyes piercing through my back.

**AN: Alright! There it is! The first chapter of my first story! Let me know what you guys think, please! No bashing/hate please! Also let me know what you think of the title!**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a pounding at my door.

"Who is it? What do you want?" I yell from my bed.

I look over at my clock to see what time it was, only to double take.

It was _three o'clock _in the morning! I knew exactly who it was before I opened the door. Mirajane, Erza, and Levy pushed past me and rushed to my bedroom, frantically lifting up the covers.

"What on earth are you drunkards _doing?"_ I ask, irritation in my voice.

"Just making sure you didn't do anything stupid, Lu-chan!" was Levy's cheerful reply.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her.

"I saw you leave with some random guy!" Mirajane exclaims.

I brush my tangled bangs out of my eyes and stare at her. "Mirajane! You know I would never sleep with anyone after i meet them for the first time! How could you think that of me!" I exclaim.

Mirajane twirls a strand of hair around her finger as if to say "Oops". I roll my eyes at her and push past to climb onto my bed.

"So why are you all here so early?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah! Lisanna's coming in town tomorrow!" Mira exclaims.

"Lisanna! Really? I've missed her so much! every since she went over to that boarding school in Europe, I haven't really seen her very much..." I say.

"We should throw a party at club Fairy Tail!" Mira exclaims.

"Yeah! It'll be spectacular!" Levy exclaims.

"Will there be cake?" Erza asks.

"Why not?" Mira says.

"It's decided then! tomorrow we're throwing a party for Lisanna at Fairy Tail!" I say.

hey guys, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! Word crashed on me and it had my chapters saved in it! I'm so, so sorry, and I promise to try to update at least every two weeks! Thank you for your patience! I also might have a RokuNami one-shot up for you guys soon.


End file.
